Say Fred,
by GhostlyRose
Summary: Fred/OC- "Say Fred, I don't really have a lot to say to you this time" Letters hiding secret meanings to obvious for Fred to see, he begins to express his feelings for the girl he has fallen for years prior, only to be proven difficult over time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Say Fred, **_

_**I miss you.**_

_**I can't Believe Summer is already over and its time to go back to Hogwarts. I am actually glad that its time to go back, It's almost to boring here, I'm dying. I'm excited to see you again, you and George of course. **_

_**I'm looking forward to the few nights I get to spend with you before we head back to school. It'll be the first time I get to see the summer pixies change colors; it's going to be great. **_

_**By the way, thank you for your 'care package' that you and George sent me with your last letter; it has really helped me pass the time here. Who knew that you were so good at making sweets that didn't have side effects? And Thank Molly tons for the knitted booties and sweater she made me! I wear them all the time.**_

_**I guess I have nothing left to say since my last letter. Except that I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ella**_

_The Burrow has always felt more like home to me than my own home did, it was cozy and inviting. I never passed up the chance to go there, and spend time with the Weasleys. With no pun intended, being there, with them, was some what Magical._

Mary-Ella stumbled out of the Fireplace, ignoring the black soot that she was covered in, as she supported herself on the nearest piece of furniture while holding her stomach. she took slow, deep breaths with her eyes closed to calm herself. She was never going to get use to that means of travel. Meer moments behind her stepped out the eldest of the Weasley men, Arthur, with her luggage. The Soot covered man proudly walked into the living room, turned and smiled at the petite, "You'll be sharing Ginny's room with her and Hermione when she comes. I'll take your things up there for you while you settle your stomach." He said. With that, he turned back around, picked up my trunk and small back pack then headed for the stairs.

She managed to get out a "Thank you" to Arthur before he disappeared up the stairs. The brunette knew the layout of the house well enough now; though it was oddly quiet. Only the ticking of clocks and the slight clanking of dishes being cleaned was heard. From a previous letter, Fred had noted that when she arrived, they would be shopping for their school supplies. It felt a little awkward being there without the rest of the Family, but it was alright for now; they'll be back soon.

With light foot steps, the Chocolate haired girl maneuvered her way around furniture to explore the home. She passed the clock with the different faces for hands on it as she walked into the kitchen. Her Forest colored eyes bounced from one object to the next, from the highest shelf to the sink in the middle of the counter. A smile graced her lips as she watched the dishes washing, drying and being placed away by themselves. Being only half of Magical Blood, Magic wasn't often used in her house hold; mostly for her younger brother's sake; so almost any type of magic fascinated her.

For the good part of an hour, Mary-Ella stood against the counter across from the sink, just watching. Once finished, and the last Dish has put itself away the house fell that much quieter. Again, deep green orbs danced around the quaint kitchen, taking in the surroundings. The girl jumped as the family clock chimed, signaling the rest of the family's arrival back at the Burrow. Another smile found its way to the girls pink lips, only this one bigger, as she happily found her way back into the cozy living room. A soon as the green fire appeared in the fire place, dark fabric came hurling through, hitting the small framed girl square in the chest.

The force of impact knocked the girl a step back and momentary breath loss. "Nice Catch there Ella" said the elder of the two that stepped out from the fireplace. "It was a Fifty-fifty chance you were going to be standing there," Added in the identical other human. "You know brother, if she weren't, you would have broken something." He added again, this time looking at the man at his said. This only caused the smile of the older brother to grow, not looking at his brother until he spoke. "Good thing she was there then."

"No wonder you two are called human Bludgers" The girl said finally, her voice soft. "That is this anyways?" she asked the twins, looking down at the fabric that knocked her back slightly. "Your Robes." George said as he parted from his brother and headed into the kitchen as the fireplace flared up again, revealing the Youngest Weasley boy and his black haired friend.

The remaining twin smiled at her, "You forgot to pick them up, so we brought them for you." He said, striding past her toward the stairs. "Come on, we still got quite a bit of time before dinner." He said as he hoped up every other step on the stairs. After a quick glance down at the cloth in her arms, she quickly followed the fiery haired boy up the winding stair case to his bedroom.

"Do you ever clean?"

"Not really"

"Obviously"

A simple smile was given to the Short spoken girl as she sat on his bed, the quilt with a hand full of F's on it, hidden within the mix matched fabric patterns. The twin's room wasn't exactly dirty, just cluttered. Ella leaned back, using her arms to support her weight as she calmly looked around the room while Fred was at one of the desks, shoveling some papers into a box before turning around to face her. "So…?" he asked her as he rested against the worn wood, looking at her, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Yes?" she asked, locking eyes with the boy across from her. "I got your letter the other day." Fred said as he managed to think of something as he held up the envelope she used to send it to him. "You like Sweets? It was kind of an experiment for different flavors, so we can make a new line of sweets." He said, crossing his arms as he talked, placing the paper back down onto the desk. "Well, if it's for flavor, I am willing to be your taste tester."

Mary-Ella didn't talk much, but what she said, she meant. Her words short and to the point, made it easier to communicate in her opinion. Again, the room fell quiet, though the lack of conversation was comfortable between them. Fred may be a prankster and spoke his mind, but the aura that Ella gave off silenced him; calmed him to a neutral state that not many people could do. The two stayed in their same positions for long moments, eyes locked in a silent conversation before the corners of her lips pointed up softly.

"Tell me again what the colors mean?" She asked.

_Summer pixies rise from vast open fields just as summer ends. They change colors in regards to what the following seasons has in store. To each Person, the colors are different each color has a different meaning; depending on the person. It's my first time watching it; I hope I will be able to witness it._

Ella woke to being shaken slightly. There was hardly any light in the small room, making it hard to see. Slowly sitting up and running her long fingers through her should-blade length locks, letting her sight adjust to the dark, "Its time, come on." Ginny said as she put on the pair of shoes nearest her before happily hopping out the door. The hall was lit, as was the rest of the house, obviously, the Weasley's were use to this occasion. The two brunettes left in the room exchanged exhausted glances before forcing themselves up and out of bed.

Carefully the long legged girl made her way down the many steps to the final floor of the home and slid her feet across the floor. Wearing the knitted sweater and matching booties Molly had made her, and having the quilt she was using hanging around her shoulder she made her way out the door, and into the yard.

The second eldest girl didn't make it far out the door before whining and rubbing her eyes with the blanket. "We know it's early but this is when the come out." Voices said as the twins came up behind her. With heavy eyes, she looked back and forth between the two identical men at her sides. The Taller one on her left stepped in front and knelt down before her. "Come on. I'll carry you." He said. "Don't want mum's hand made booties to get a hole do you?" George asked, looking up over his shoulder to his class mate. His question made her carefully climb onto his back. After she was secured her arms around his neck, the boy stood and continued on his way to the group of people out in the field.

The Shorter twin walked with the same pace as his brother and stayed at his side. He didn't dare to glance over at his brother, or the young woman he was carrying. He obviously felt why his friend Ella was wearing both a sweater and a quilt, for a summer evening, it was rather cold. He tilted his head down to make sure he did not trip over any rock or step in any hole. Anonymously, his eyes glanced to his right. His chocolate orbs glided up the pale exposed flesh of the girl's legs from the dark red slippers up to her knee and to his brother's arm. He stopped there and looked forward once again.

"So what does it mean when you can't see them?" The soft tired voice of Ella asked as she turned her head to look at the other twin as they stopped walking. Family as formed a line, the three of them on the end, next to Ron and Harry. The Black haired boy also looked toward Fred at her question. Since Harry was raised by a muggel family, he is just as new to this experience as she was. "It depends" The older boy said with a shrug. "Usually means you can't see them." He said. "It's an old wives tale about the Colors of the Summer Pixies. They say they have meanings, but none of the so called fortunes come true." George said, not bothering to look back at anyone. "So, just watch, its more for fun than anything." Ronald added.

Ella tightened her arms slightly around George's neck as she rested her chin on her upper arm. "And it begins!" Arthur yelled from further down the line as rather loud rustling and rattling started from the thick tall grass around them. Within one large cloud, small beings, almost beetle-like rose from the grass and off into the Air. It took a long minute before one by one they light up as the sun peeked over the hills. As the sun rays bounced off the pixies, their bodies gave off an emerald green shine. "They're Blue, Neon Blue," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the site before him. "Lucky for you, I can't see them at all." Hermione said, from the other Side of Ron. "Emerald Green for me," The older girl said, turning to look down the line. She wondered what color the beetle type pixies were to every one else, and who else couldn't see them.

"For me as well," Fred said after a moment, then turning to look at her. Ella smiled for a moment at the shorter twin before looking down at the identical man carrying her on his back. "George?" she asked. He glanced back and popped her up "Orange" he said "Come on, lets head back inside. We start the new school year today." He said as he turned around and headed back into the warm house. "It's going to be a good year." Fred said from behind His twin and the Girl on his back. "It's our sixth year. This and next year then we'll be legal to us magic at any time, any where." Ella said, looking back at him "Just don't Over do it." She said with a faint giggle. She only received a smile from him.

"I can't guarantee anything." He said. "But I'll Try."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Say Fred, **_

_**It's going to be an exciting year, isn't it?**_

_**Another year older, another year wiser right? I do wonder what this year has in store for us. You never know what to expect when it comes to Hogwarts. I'm just glad to be back at school again, to feel as if I belong again. Only two more days until we are going to be back on the train; I simply can't wait.**_

_**The days I get to spend with you will help me with my nerves… to a degree at least. There are some things that actually are more nerve-racking here than there will be when heading back to school; if you can believe it.**_

_**But that's alright. Being around George, and you, will keep my mind occupied until the time comes. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ella**_

_**P.S. Do you find it odd that we write to one another when under the same roof?**_

_To the twins, the school year started just a few days sooner. They wanted to get a head start on a general idea for their year; whom to prank, whom to sell to and what to sell to the students of the school. They are young sales-men, it's rather charming._

Ella woke a few hours later, after going back to bed; along with the younger brunette she shared a room with. She once again ran her fingers through her soft locks and she allowed her eyes to focus on the now brightly lit room. After allowing her eyes to adjust, she reached above her head to stretch out the muscles in her arms and twisted her torso around to loosen the muscles in her back and waist. She tossed the quilt off her legs and stood from the bed. The fair skinned girl locked her knees as she stretched her legs before bending down to put on her booties again. Her Deep green eyes glanced over at the other person still in the room. Noting that the younger girl was still asleep, Ella took light steps as she exited the room as quietly as she could.

Carefully her long legs guided her down the spiral steps to the final floor, the whole house smelling of rich food. "Well, look who's still alive," said one of the twins from the living room sofa "Good to see you're still with the living." The other added, as the two stood from their spots. All Ella could do was flash a smile at them; she mind was still too tired to think at the moment. "Looks as if she still has s bit more waking up to do," Fred said, stepping in front of his taller brother "Mum will have breakfast ready soon, think you'll be to tired to eat?" he asked her.

The corners of her lips curled upwards as she shook her head, silently saying no. She would never pass up a meal if it was Molly cooking; she was a much better cook than her own mother was. By now, with the few times she has spend at the Weasley house hold, she has gotten use to the organized mess of the family; something she was quite comfortable in. Today she, along with Harry and Hermione, is going to be meeting the other Weasley men for the first time. It must be why it was taking Molly longer than usual to cook breakfast.

Not long after Ella had reached the ground level, the second brunette could be heard coming down. Ella carefully stepped out of the way, so the younger female could get the rest of the way down the stairs, as she maneuvered her way next to the identical males. The two boys instinctively took a step over, making room for her to sit with them. At once, the three sat down on the rather small sofa together; out of reflex, Ella pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned against the boy she was sitting next to, George. The three sat in silence as they watched the rest of the family wonder around the house. It wasn't long before the house was filled with a few more Weasley Family members.

It felt like days before any of the three moved, though really was just over an hour. The shorter of the twins stood and looked back at his brother and the girl leaning against him. "Come on," He said, "Minus well keep ourselves busy and out of the way until breakfast." He finished with a smile as he headed for the stairs. The second boy got up as well, making Ella stand up beside him. "Lets get dressed." He said, not looking back at her as he followed his twin up the steps.

Ella waited just a moment before also following up the steps. She entered Ginny's room before closing the door behind her then digging through her trunk for something easy to wear. The first time she had arrived and stayed at the Burrow, the twins made it clear to her that she didn't need to try to impress anyone by tossing out her overly frilly clothes her first night. After dressing, brushing her hair and teeth, she once again went down the stairs and was met by the twins, brooms in hand. "Practicing, I take it." Ella said when Fred handed her hers. "Need to loosen up the muscles in the arms if we are going to have a good year." Fred said, carelessly tossing an arm around the brunette's shoulders while walking with her out of the house, closely following George.

Ella walked with the boys out of Molly's garden and out into the field before taking off into the Air. George was the first to sore up, followed by Ella. Fred, on the other hand, remained grounded. He stood in his place and watched the two who were already in the air, sore around the open air. He had already noticed and noted at how elegantly Ella rode when compared to him or his brother, though watching her now, again, just refreshed his memory. After a few long moments of watching the two fly, he looked away and went to find the materials that he volunteered to get for practice.

It took him only a short minute to pull out the chest from its hiding place. Kneeling down he opened the chest to pull out the three bats; holding one above his head for his brother to take from him. While holding the other two beater bats in his hand, he leaned back slightly and flicked the locks open that were holding the two bludgers in their place. The two jinxed balls flew into the air and took off in two different directions, signaling him to get on his broom and join the two other Quittage players. Fred hovered next to his female friend, tossing her the spare bat while to avoid being hit by one of the bludgers that zoomed just past his head. Ella flashed a quick smile at him before shooting off toward the bludger that was trying to fly away. Fred watched the Hufflepuff beater just a moment longer then turned to went to fly with his brother.

With the three of them being beaters, though in two separate houses, was how the managed to get acquainted with one another. It was a day, just over two years ago when classes were only scheduled for half the day. Oliver wood and Cedric Diggory had gotten their practice schedules mixed up, and simply decided to have both teams practice together a day. It was then when the twins found out that even small people can be fierce competition by having Ella knock both of them off their brooms within the first hour. Talk about getting two birds with one stone.

Only an hour or so passed before Molly came out and called the three in for breakfast. The three looked at one another, George spoke first "I'll Save you two some Food, if you pack up the gear." He said as he tossed his bat over to Ella. "Alright, I'll get the chest ready." Fred added with a half nod as him and his brother carefully landed. Ella took the chance to look for the two jinxed balls. The twins walked to the house together, though only the taller one entered. "Alright, Ella; I'm ready!" the other called.

_Having the house full of laughter, noise and over all a loving feeling is something I long for. Watching the way everyone interacts with one another, talks to one another, and looks at one another. Something I want but feel as if I don't fit in with, due to a different upbringing. _

The rest of the way went by quickly, as the sun as had everyone in the house was once again crowded around the wooden table, finishing up their last meal of the day. The room started to die down, everyone starting to go their different ways. The twins stood and signaled Ella to follow while the remaining persons were distracted by a story from Bill. Carefully and quietly Ella made her way up the squeaking steeps back into the boy's room, George shut the door after she entered. The young girl took her place on Fred's bed while Fred himself resumed his spot of leaning against his desk and George lay across his own bed. "I over heard Charlie talking about this year," he said, looking at his standing twin. "When I was saved breakfast for you two."

"What's going to be special with this year?" Fred asked, glancing at his mirror image.

"The Tri-wizard Tournament," George said as he sat up and looked between the two other people in the room.

"It's being held this year?" Fred asked, almost unbelieving his brother.

"I heard the same thing, over heard Bill when I got out of the shower." Ella added, looking at Fred.

"So no Quittage?" Fred asked.

"Doubt it," Said George, shaking his head.

"What two other schools are coming to Hogwarts then?" Ella asked, getting the boy's attention. "Aren't there Wizerding schools in almost all countries?"

"I'd say that they'd stick to one's closest to Hogwarts." George said. "because there's a reason it doesn't come around often."

"I see." Ella said with a faint nod.

The Three talked into the night, about various subjects, disregarding that they have to take a train early the next morning. Every so often the three would adjust their places throughout the room, depending on the situation or the conversation. Currently, the three sat on George's bed, using only a single candle for light, to fool Molly and Arthur into thinking they were asleep. Their voices were hushed as they spoke.

Ella's eyes slowly became heavier and heavier as the minutes passed, as well as getting chillier and chillier. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the nearest object for warmth, Fred, while pulling the loose quilt over her shoulders. She sat quietly and listened to the two talking about what merchandise and pranks they are going to try to set up within the first few weeks of school, and then restock during the Hogsmaid trips. To most people, even those within their own family, find it boring to listen to the twins as they plan out everything. Though, to Ella, they were like business men already. The two were almost to smart for their own good.

"It's getting late." Ella said, while yawning. She maneuvered her way around Fred and off of the bed before turning and looking back at the two. "And we have a long day tomorrow, so we should be getting to bed." She said as she headed for the door. Fred had followed her off the bed, while George managed to reclaim his by lying back and spreading out across it. Fred walk to the door just as Ella exited, slowly choosing the spots to place her feet so the floorboards wouldn't squeak. "Girls get first take on shower, so try and wake up early." Fred said in a deep whisper as he tried to focus his eyes on the moving figure that headed to Ginny's room. "I'll Try." She managed to say back to him.

Ella and Fred stood in the separate doorways and looked at one another. They could hardly see one another, but knew where the other was. "Good night." Ella said as she turned and started to shut the door. " 'Night." Fred said as he shut his.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Say Fred, **_

_**I don't really have a lot to say; except that when we get off the train we won't be able to see each other often; being in different houses and all.**_

_**That's one of the few things I have grown to dislike about Hogwarts, not being able to be close to you… and George. Though, I assume it will be alright for the most part, because of the tournament that is being hosted this year. **_

_**I don't particularly think I like the idea yet of the tournament. But we'll see right?**_

_**Who knows, maybe we'll luck out and will be able to get classes together. That would be nice wouldn't it? Having either one of you in at least one period will help me loosen up a bit. Honestly, I would enjoy it greatly.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Ella**_

_Only once has her parents taken her to the platform, to see her off to school; it was her first year. Her mother disliked and disowned the thought of magic, thus leaving her and her father to pretend to be normal. Hiding a part of her that has blooms beautifully when feeling at home away from the muggel world and into the Magical one._

Without a word, Ella walked away from the red headed family and toward the train, leaving them to say their goodbyes. She was going to find an open compartment, or at least Lee, for a different type of company, and some quiet time. -Not that she didn't love being with the Weasley's, it was just hard for her to sleep there, it was overwhelming to her. Being around the twins didn't help either- A small smile pulled on the corner of her lips as she found what she had been looking for. Lifting her arm to knock on the glass of the compartment door she slid it open slightly while looking at her dark skinned friend. "Lee, mind company?" she asked, getting his attention. The boy smiled brightly at her as he gestured at the open space next to him. "Thanks." She said softly as she entered.

Lee looked at her as she sat down, "I missed you at the Quidditch cup." He said, trying to get a conversation going. "My brother fell Ill, so I could not attend." She replied, faintly sighing in disappointment. "Who won?" she asked, looking back at him. "The Irish." The boy said proudly, "Bought you a souvenir, and I took pictures for you." He added. "It's in my luggage though." Ella smiled a bit more at him, though looked away from him and at the door. "You didn't have to do that, don't go out of your way for me." She said, looking back at him Ron, Harry and Hermione passed the door. "Fred and George pitched in, and it was their idea." Lee said, "Plus we wanted to, since you didn't go." "You're sweet Lee." Ella said lowly, as the two identical persons opened the compartment door and took their seats.

"Mum really needs to accept the fact we all aren't first years anymore." George said as he took his seat across from Lee. "Right, she gets up tight when we go off to school, its not like we are going to burn it down or anything." Fred added as he sat across from Ella. "She has a right to be, you two might actually do that one day." Lee said to them with a smile, feeling quite comfortable with joking with his friends. "Well, actually, the building is stone so I doubt it." Ella added in, looking from her dark skinned friend at her side toward the friends in front of her. "Exactly! And if things… happen to get out of hand, there's always magic to cover it up." Fred said as he winked quickly at Ella before looking back over at Lee; who kept his smile but rolled his eyes.

It was not long before the train departed from the station and headed toward the school, rolling through the lush country side. The sun was blocked by dark grey clouds half way through the ride. The four didn't notice as the surrounding landscape got darker and darker, nor notice the window get frosty from the dramatic drop in temperature outside. They changed their robes just before the Train pulled into the station at the school. "Come on, quickly." George said as he shoved his way through the mass of students trying to get off the train, pulling his brother along behind him. Lee stayed as close behind Fred as he could while bringing Ella along behind him, being careful to not loose the small framed girl in the large crowd. Lee jumped the steps from the train in order to not trip down them then turned back to Ella. He placed his hands around her lower chest and pulled her down off the train, just as she was being shoved roughly from behind.

Lee kept Ella close at his side as they walked to the carriages that pulled themselves, looking for the one that had the Weasley twins. "There you are! We were about to leave without ya." Fred said with his usual smile as the two late arrivals got into the carriage as it started toward the castle. "You could have waited." The chocolate haired girl said as fixed her shirt then looked at the two red heads. The two pretended to not hear her as they started a conversation with the other male. The ride was quick and for the most part quiet.

As they arrived at the castle, Ella was the first one out and first to head toward the castle without a word. Her Gryffindor friends were use this from her, since she never spoke a lot anyways. Wrapping her robes around herself to keep warm, she marched up and into the castle; then loosened her robes once again. She took her seat at her rightful table, next to one of the only people she spoke to, Cedric. The two simply nodded at one another, acknowledging each other's presence, as the hall filled with the returning students. The massive room became loud with everyone talking and getting re-acquainted with one another after the long summer. The rawer of the students was silenced suddenly by Dumbledore and the wave of his hand.

The new first years entered the hall behind Professor McGonagall just like the first year students before them. The large group of young students stood between the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw table, in the center of the room to wait for their turn to be called up and sorted. Each house cheered for their new recruit, while others even clapped for those entering other houses. The last Huffelpuff student ran over to his new table, the Quidditch captain and beater both moved apart from one another to allow the blonde boy to sit between them. "Welcome to Huffelpuff." Cedric said, shaking the boys hand while smiling brightly at the new student. "I hope you like it here, and have a nice seven years with us." Ella added, getting the boys attention. The blonde smiled at her, his dark hazel eyes sparkled. "As do I." he said, his voice thick with an Italian accent.

_Every one hundred years, the Tri-wizard tournament is hosted at Hogwarts. This particular tournament will have the all girl's school from France, and the all boy's academy from Romania. Those of age will be able to enter to compete in the life or death tournament that is not for the faint of heart. _

The Beauxbaton's entrance was elegant to say the least. It filled the room with ballet dancers, blue birds and butterflies to symbolize the elegance and grace of the all female school. Even their uniforms suited the girl's quite well, showing off the feminine touch of their half-giant female head master. While, the Drumstrang entrance was a one hundred-eighty turn from the charming French school; it was both powerful and entrancing. The men had chosen fire to represent them which many found suited them perfectly. Though, the most reactions occurred when Viktor Krum entered with his class mates, causing almost every girl to swoon in his presence.

The students from the visiting school took their seats with the four houses of Hogwarts, giving them the chance to mingle with the other students though most the chance to rush and get Krum's autograph. A Romanian to Ella's left turned away from his friends and to her; sipping from his goblet, he tried to get her attention away from the talkative blonde from her other side by clearing his throat. The blonde looked at him before Ella did, getting her to turn her head and face the older boy. The Romanian boy bared his teeth in a smile as he offered her his hand, "Hello, My name is Emil." He started; his accent was almost as thick as the young Italian she was listening to –though not like the Romanian accent she was expecting from him, this was more French. "And may I have the pleasure of your name?" he asked, his smiled not faltering in attempt to seem charming. The green eyed girl stared at the black eyed boy while slowly placing her hand in his to shake it. Her lips remained sealed for one more moment, "Ella." She said, nodding her head softly at him. "Ella." Emil repeated as he pulled their hands to his lips in attempt to kiss her knuckles, only to have the brunette pull her hand back before he had the chance. She was about to open her mouth to explain only to be cut off by her headmaster silencing the room once more.

His speech began with introducing the two visiting headmasters and their roles involving the tournament, then transitioning into the explanation of the tournament then into the rules. Dumbledore spoke for the good part of half an hour to explain everything to the students vigorously so there would be no mistakes, or rule breaking. The lecture lasted every part of half an hour or more because he did not want the mistake of anything being left out that was crucial or life threatening. At the end, the wizard smiled at the room full of people, his blue eyes sparking behind his glasses. "Hogwarts welcomes all of you with open arms, make yourselves as comfortable as if in your own academy; and to officially and formally welcome the visiting students and our excited first years, let the feast begin!" he said. All the plates on all the tables filled with the traditional feast. As the food appeared, once again the great hall filled with the rawer of the students talking and eating.

Biagio, the young first year whom has been talking to Ella, has once again gotten her attention to finish the story he was telling her. The older girl ate slowly and quietly while listening to him, fully understanding his speech aside from his thick accent. The young hazel eyed boy quickly learned that she dislike talking, thus, he kept speaking. Ella kept listening to the first year, though allowed her eyes to travel around the room, taking it all in. She lifted her goblet of water as she looked around then stopping when she caught the familiar red head looking at her from his table. The Weasley smiled brightly, baring his teeth, as he picked up his cup and nodded at her. The identical person looked from his brother and followed his gaze and smiled the same way his bother was and copied his action by lifting his own glass and nodding faintly.

Ella smiled a bit toward the twins, lifted her glass a little higher and nodded at the boys. "To another year." She mouthed to them, getting them to mouth the same thing to her. "Who are they?" Biagio asked, looking at his new friend and then looking at who she was looking at. The brunette looked away from the Gryffindor boys and at him, keeping her soft smile. "Fred and George Weasley, the school's pranksters and Gryffindor's beaters." She said, "You'll meet them soon enough." She watched the boy look back and forth between her and the redheads one more time before smiling a little as the girl gestured toward his glass. "To new friends." She said to him as he quickly picked up his pumpkin juice. "To new friends." He repeated as the two taped their goblets together before taking a drink from them. The green eyed girl placed her glass back down and finished eating. "Ella." Emil said, once again trying to get her attention. Once again she turned her head to look at him; he was already staring at her. "Yes?" she asked. "Would you be so kind as to-"he started, though cut himself off when he finally noticed her uninterested expression. "Biagio?" she asked quickly, turning back toward the first year, twisting her torso so that he back was toward the Romanian. "Let me show you to the way to the common room." She said as she stood, completely shutting out the foreign boy behind her. The Italian stood quickly and nodded at her then quickly walked after her. The older student didn't really give him much of an option since she had started walking away before he was fully standing.

The blonde Italian quickly caught up to the British brunette just as she exited the great hall. The eleven year old quietly walked at her side, following and trying to remember the path she is taking. Biagio is already almost Ella's height when standing and could easily pass off as an older student if his unfamiliarity with the school was a dead give away for him. The young boy was thankful that he managed to befriend an older student quickly, so they could help him learn his way around the school. "Ella?" he asked after a while, while still following her down a flight of stairs. "hm?" she replied. "If you don't mind my asking but did the sorting house contemplate placing you in another house?" he asked her. The air was thick with the smell of food, just like it was in the great hall, signaling that the two were getting close to the common room entrance. "Yes." She said flatly as they arrived at their destination in front of a large painting. Faint clanking and other various sounds could be heard; Ella turned and looked at him. "Slytherin." She said "The hat took over three minutes to pick a house for me." She said, locking eyes with the younger boy. "Why do you ask?" she asked him. "Simply wondering, since it also contemplated a different house for me as well." He said. "Gryffindor?" Ella asked him, more like stated, just as he got his sentence out. "Si, how did you know?" he asked her. "You have the same spark in you as do many other's in Gryffindor house. Basset hound." Ella said, the corners of her lips faintly pulled back as the painting swung open for the two. Elle ducked her head down and walked through the small round tunnel into the common room first, Biagio followed behind her. "Hello Fred, George." Ella said, not even looking up, though the boy behind her looked up to quickly causing him to hit his head on the top of the tunnel. "I thought you said the two were in Gryffindor." He said as he stepped into the common room while rubbing his head and looking at the two red headed twins sitting in one of the plush arm chairs. "I did." Ella said flatly "Don't under estimate the Weasley twins." She said as she perched herself on the arm of the chair the boys were sitting in and looked at the individual still standing. "Introduce yourself." She said. Automatically Biagio stepped forward toward the two with his hand out.

"Wow Ella, I'm impressed." George said as he stood and started to walk in circles around the youngest boy. "Training him already, not bad." He said as he tossed an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Maybe he just has a crush on our Mary-Ella." Fred added as he stood and copied his brother's actions. "He's not a bad looking bloke if I do say so myself." He said with a smile, though only Fred himself knew that it was forced out. "Not as handsome as us though." George said, ruffling the kid's hair. "If you move the hair out of your eyes then maybe you just might be in the running." Fred added, striding back over to the female with his chest puffed out in an over dramatic act of pride. Biagio didn't know how to react to the twin's and their words, so the boy chose to stay quiet and try to tame his hair that the taller twin messed up. "Your point for being here is?" Ella asked, looking at the twin closest to her. "Came to say good night is all." He replied, "And to come find us tomorrow when you get your schedule." He said as he and his mirror image headed for the tunnel out of the dungeon of a common room. Ella nodded in the positive as the twins left.

"Are they always like that?" Biagio asked, not taking his eyes off the exit even the two were already gone.

"Si."

"Si…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Say Fred, **_

_**I feel lonely; I don't know why. I think I may have just gotten use to your company at the burrow. The feeling the school gives off is completely different than at the burrow, I think I may like it better there than here. **_

_**It is the official second day of school tomorrow, and I'm quite glad that it's Sunday. It'll give us time to adjust to the other schools being around all the time. **_

_**Oh, and try to not make to big of a fool of yourselves this year, just try okay?**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ella**_

_**P.s. Don't give Biagio a hard time yet, wait a week or so before you tease him to much. Allow him to get use to the school first. Thanks Love. **_

_The Irish have always said that wearing a green stone will bring you luck, something her father has told her every time the two of them went to visit his side of the family. She usually took it as a way to just please her family and didn't think that it was actually a way to bring good fortune. Cousin Seamus would be glad that she is finally listening to him._

Ella laid in one of the many over-sized plush chairs in the Huffelpuff common room, her legs hanging over the arm while using her thighs to support the Daily Prophet she was reading. A handful of students had ignored and passed her on their way out of the common room for breakfast; not that she minded. She was waiting for the simple fact she didn't wish to walk there alone. A few minutes after she had made herself comfortable in the oversized arm chair the Huffelpuff captain strode in from the tunnels leading to the boy's dorms had offered her to walk with him and one of his friends to breakfast, "Come along with us, We don't mind a bit." Cedric said, placing on his charming smile. No wonder most of the girls in the house were after him. Before she could answer the older boy he took the new paper from her hands while his friend –another Huffelpuff Quidditch- had hoisted her up out of her spot and toward the door. "Good, so you are joining us then." Cedric said his smile not faltering.

"Oy! Ella!" Lee's voice could be heard calling from behind the three Quidditch players as they walked toward the doors of the Great hall. The two men kept walking as the girl stopped, turned and looked at her dark skinned friend as he jogged toward her. Ella smiled faintly as he approached and gave her a one armed hug around her shoulders. "I got your present for you." He said, pulling her along to walk the rest of the way to the Great hall. "Again, you didn't have to." She said, looking up at him as she allowed Lee to lead them. "Again, we wanted to. Fred and George have the photos, so you'll see them when they get here." Lee smiled at her as they stopped outside the large wooden doors. "Here." He said as he pulled out a shamrock necklace from his pocket. "Fred said that you would prolly kill us if we got anything to extravagant." He said with a chuckle as he draped the small gold chain around her neck. "I would have, I should kill you for this." The green-eyed girl said as she moved her hair out of the way so Lee could latch it. "I don't like gifts." She added as she turned around to look at him; though it was apparent that her comment was ignored.

"Wow brother, I have excellent taste."

"You? I'm the one who pointed it out to you."  
"And I bought it."

"Cause you were holding our money."

"Again, I bought it."

George smiled as he tossed his arm around Ella's shoulders and leaned against her as him and his twin had the small argument. "All that matters is that she likes my gift." George said, hugging her a little before walking into the great hall. "Our gift," Lee said as he quickly walked after the taller of the twins. "I picked it out." Fred said as he walked up to the brunette, handing her the small stack of photos he's been carrying. "I heard." Ella said with a small smiled as she started to flip through the moving photographs. "Thank you, Fred." She said. Fred smiled at her and nodded faintly "Keep which ones you want." He said as he quickly followed his brother to the table.

Ella smiled a little more as she walked over to her own house table and sat down. She momentarily ignored the food in front of her as she thumbed through the pictures, seeing if there were any she would like to keep for herself. It took about five minutes before she managed to find a good one to take, it was of the Twins and Lee goofing off and shoving one another. As she started to eat her eggs, Emil made himself comfortable at her side.

"Good morning, Miss Ella." He said, already trying to start a conversation with her. All she did was nod her head slightly at him to signal that she had heard him. Emil looked at her from the corner of his eye as he placed some food onto his plate. His eyes scanned her from her hands up her arms, to her chest before stopping at the new piece of jewelry left resting on her collarbones. "Pretty necklace," he said, looking at the emerald shamrock "Mind if I look at it?" he asked; leaning in closer to her to see it better. Ella faced him for a moment, locking her eyes with his then leaned closer to him while twisting her torso slightly to allow him to see her necklace clearly. "Very pretty, really rings out your eyes." Emil said with a smile as he turned back to his plate of food. "Thank you." Ella said, allowing a smile to form on her lips.

She only had the small pendent on for a few minutes and it has already turned into her favorite piece. It meant a lot to her for the simple fact that her friends were thinking of her in her absence. It made her feel special.

"You have to be one of the slowest eaters I think I have ever met." George said as him, Fred and Lee appeared behind their female friend. George almost literally shoved Emil over so that he could sit next to her. "Been side tracked." Ella said, looking at the redhead at her side. "How do you get side tracked for eating?" Lee asked her, resting one arm on her shoulder while the other on Fred as he took his place on the opposite side of her. "Just do." She said, her voice soft as her eyes passed over Fred before seeing Lee. "If you must know, she was having a conversation with me." Emil said, quite loudly, getting the three Gryffindor's attention. The three Gryffindors looked at him with the exact same expression, one of disinterest and skepticism. The three simply stared at the Drumstrang student for a moment or two before looking at one another. The twins immediately thought of a quick word to say to him, several to put him in place, only to have Ella beat the three of them. "Trying to see down blouse is hardly a conversation." She said with an even tone. The three Hogwarts boys burst into laughter, though only two of them were genuine. Fred was halfway forcing his out.

_Over the days, the time has brought fourth those brave enough to put in their names to face the unknown tasks to come. The protection around the Goblet of Fire as sorted out those who are true and those trying to cheat. During set period the three men kept her within arms length, to keep her safe as the strangers roamed the school and grounds. _

"White is a good color for the both of you." Ella said as she sat across from the two in the infirmary as Madame Pomfrey searched for a way to rid of their magic induced beards. Beside her was Lee, just beginning to recover from the fit of laughter he has had for a good twenty minutes. George was trying his best to make a good time out of this small mishap of theirs while Fred was trying his best to not let it show that he was embarrassed of himself. The older twin got up with his friend and began to wonder the infirmary, picking up various objects to tinker and play with them. Ella's eyes focused on the other twin who sat quiet across from her, every so often he would glance at her then advert her eyes.

"It really isn't as bad as you feel it does." She said, getting him to look at her fully. "Your appearance," She added, incase he had gotten confused. All Fred could manage to do was nod his head at her. A small smile formed on her lips as Madame Pomfrey returned to them to work her magic on the twins. "Come on." Ella said as Pomfrey finished pulling Fred to his feet to leave. George and Lee went on their separate way, so Ella pulled Fred along with her. She noticed well that Fred was different about her than he was in a group, it was an obvious difference. Obvious to those who knew him well, and with the right eye it was a blunt difference.

Around his brother, Lee and other friends Fred was his usual self; the school prankster; Confident, eager to have fun and laugh, to make others laugh. If Ella was brought into the picture by word or there physically, the younger twin became self-conscious of his actions, cautious of his words and shied away from anything that would cause him too much embarrassment. Though, when the two were alone, Fred became more himself, and less as his brother. He became quiet and protective. His humor changed only in the slightest in order to not offend her, not that he would.

As they slowly wondered the halls of the ground floor of the castle, it was automatic for Ella to take a half step closer to the redheaded boy every time they passed a student from a foreign school then retake the half step away from him when passed. Fred has kept his eyes sharp as they went about when passing a male student to even remotely glanced at Ella, his body would automatically react to by moving possessively; either placing his arm momentarily around her waist or shoulders, placing his hand on her back or arm or even momentarily stepping in front of her to block her from view.

"You're like an animal." Ella said, once she realized what he was doing. Fred looked at her, half confused and half embarrassed that he was caught though kept his face calm and tried to act innocent. The corner of her lips curved very slightly as she slipped her arm around his and held onto it. It was better then his acting on instinct. Fred smiled at her action "I don't know what your talking about." He said, bending his elbow of the arm she latched onto. She tossed her head to get her bangs out of her face then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Say Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I just noticed something."

"What?"

"You still never told me what the colors of the summer pixies mean."

Fred chuckled at her, "You're not going to drop it, are you?"

"Not as long as I remember."

"What color did you say you saw again?"

"Green."

"Complication."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about yours?"

"I also saw green"

"More complication."

"Appears so."

"I guess only time will tell if the predictions are true or not." Ella said, looking up at him as they walked. Fred looked down at her and gave her a half nod, "Right." He said. "Come on, it's about dinner time." He said as he pulled his arm out of her grip and placed his hand on her lower back momentarily to steer her around a corner.

Ella sat down at her assigned house table once they got to the Great hall and kept mostly to herself, even when the new first year she has befriended sat at her side. The young man learned that she didn't often talk of herself –or much at all in general, so he kept the conversation going by talking of him and his home life. Ella listened well to him, nodding in the right places and asking a question when necessary.

Half way through dinner, Dumbledore took his place at the podium without a word and raised his hand that automatically silencing the entire student body in the massive room. He spoke once again about the Goblet of fire and the upcoming tasks; while hinting at the Weasley twin's harshly learned mistake. The Hogwarts's head master then announced when they will be drawing names for the participants in the tournament within the week. Once again, the wizard spoke to those who have placed their names into the goblet by firmly stating that placing their names into the fire was not for the faint hearts, that the tasked before them will be dangerous and life-threatening. He wished luck to them who were brave enough to put their names with and to those last minute entries before allowing all the students to finish their meals.

The room immediately went back into a rawer as the students returned to their conversations with one another as if they were not interrupted. "Ella, are you old enough to put your name in?" Biagio asked her, his thick accent becoming easier for her to understand. "Yes." She said as she looked at the younger man next to her while picking out bits of food that she dislikes. "Did your put your name in? Are you planning to?" he asked, obviously curious about it. "No." she said, looking at him. Her simple answer received a nod from him. "I may have been a Slytherin candidate, but I am no where near as cocky or brave enough to place my name into something that I highly doubt I am ready for." She said with a soft smile, still locking her eyes with his. "Now I see why you weren't placed into that house." The Italian said as his lips spread in a genuine toothy smile at her. Ella couldn't help but smile a bit more back at him. "I can see why you were in the running for Gryffindor." She said.

_Becoming more comfortable in her skin, she begins to open up to those who are genuinely opening up to her. Being away from comfort for so long placed her back in a shell that is very easily coming off even with even more strangers around. For this year, Green may mean go, luck or complication; the future is unknown and highly anticipated. _

_**Hey Ella,**_

_**Still feeling lonely? I hope not since I've been trying to spend more time with you and if its not me, then George or Lee have been around if you've noticed. Though, if it really is my company you've missed, then I will surly try to be around more… though… it is kind of impossible to be around all the time because, after all, it still is school….**_

_**For sure, the weekend and breaks I'll be attached at your hip if you want me to. But, I bet you me be sick of me after a while. **_

_**Don't worry about Biagio, George and I have decided to take him under our wing. Someone has to keep the school lively while we are gone!**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**Fred**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note: I truly apologies for the lack of updates, I got writers block then forgot my own plot…. But I got it back and I have Ideas floating around so expect more updates.**

**For my reviewers, thank you! **

**i88: I do recognize that I do sound a bit repetitive, and that is going to change. I was just testing the waters with a writing style. Thanks for the critique, I appreciate it!**

**Which means I'm changing my style slightly, so that it flows better in my opinion, hope you like it.)**

_**Say Fred,**_

_**I don't really have a lot to say to you this time, since I do tell you all that I have on my mind while we are together. **_

_**Though, I am quite surprised and a bit shocked that you haven't had more detentions by now, you and George must be getting better at not getting caught. Good job love. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ella**_

_Hogwarts is more or less just like a normal high school with rumors, lies and heartbreaks. High school, yes, just on separate circumstances; magic may ease or over bare the burdens of the students whom roam the halls. Teenagers are teenagers, Boys are boys and Girls are girls. Learn who are friends are and stand at their sides. Learn who are your enemies and keep them at their distance.._

Ella couldn't help but roll her eyes at herself as she sent the letter on its way. She didn't like lying much, but he didn't need to know what things she kept in her head. Though it wasn't a complete lie, she did tell him about everything else. He wasn't on a need to know basis about how she felt about him. It was beside the point for now.

Dressed in her favorite purple plaid pajama pants, a small blanket tossed about her shoulders and her knitted booties, she walked up from the girls' dorms into the common room. Fingering her pendent, Ella sat on an oversized chair in front of the fireplace. The fire itself was dying down due to the late hour. She sat alone and watched the low flames dance around, allowing herself to be lost in her thoughts. Lately, the brunette's mind often wondered him by itself. She was having trouble pointing out why the redhead was constantly on her mind, but thinking about him helped the time pass by her more quickly, so she didn't completely hate it.

"Still up? It's late you know." The voice had come from behind her, startling her slightly. Drawing her eyes from the flame, Ella turned around to look while the corners of her lips angled up faintly. "Speak for yourself." She said to the Italian first year that was now leaning over the back of the chair, resting on his arms. "Couldn't sleep." Biagio said, looking at her then at the fire before them. "You too?" he asked, getting a nod that he saw in the corner of his eye. Ella kept her eyes on him for a moment before scooting over to one side of the chair and patting the soft leather. "Sit with me." She offered him. Biagio nodded and sat in the space she provided him with, leaning back and running his fingers through his messy blonde locks, in attempt to smooth it out. He didn't look back at her, only keeping his dark hazels fixed on the slowly shrinking flame.

It was clear to Ella that his head was more complicated than hers at the moment, his eyes and solemn expression said it all. Reaching her arm over, she hit his knee just hard enough to get his attention. "Tell me what's wrong?" she asked him once he looked back at her. "I'll listen." She said. The younger boy stared at her for almost a minute before taking in a deep breath. "How many weeks we into school now?" he asked, looking back at the tiny, but warm, blaze. "Three and a half, almost four," Ella answered, pulling her legs up and leaning into the back of the plush chair, still looking at him. "I met an older girl." He said, "A Slytherin." He added with a single nod of his head, having some of this hair fall into his eyes. "I want to ask if you know her, but I'm going to assume you do, though she is two years your junior." He said, turning his head to look at the girl next to him again. "It's who've I've been spending my time with outside of class and meals." He said and then shook his head quickly for a second. "Anyway, she took me to that room," Biagio said as he pointed toward the door before jerking his thumb backwards, "The one that way, that changes." "The room of Requirement." Ella said for him, not bothering to look at his hand, only turning her gaze to the shrinking inferno. "Yeah, that one… To get to my point, she almost forced me to snog her." He said, once again running his hand through his hair. "Almost?" Ella asked him, keeping her voice light to keep him talking to her. "Yeah, I shoved her away. I didn't expect that is what she wanted from me." Biagio said with a deep sigh. "So, I shoved her off. She said that she was going to tell the whole school that we did, and that I was easy." He said, still looking at Ella, waiting to see her expression. "Who was this girl?" Ella asked him, already having an answer in her head.

"Pansy Parkinson." The two of them said together. Biagio's eyes went wide as he stared at her, a question written across his face. "Let her talk. All houses beside Slythrin doesn't listen to her, nor anyone in that group." Ella explained, having a smile creep across her lips while locking eyes with the younger male. "That group is full of liars, only one worth being intimidated by is Blaise." She said to him "Allow her to talk, if anything, tell the truth." She said, pulling her fingers through a lock of hair that was over her shoulders. "The truth? Like what?" he asked her, still confused. "That she was horrible and isn't worth touching with a thirty foot pole." The girl said bluntly, looking at him. Her statement got the boy to smile. "You've been around the Gryffindor's to much." He said, patting her knee lightly. "I know. It's true though." She said with a bigger smile.

"Though, Biagio, I don't want you around her anymore." Ella said, her voice turning into the same one she often used for her younger brother back at home. "If you want to meet the write type of girls, Tag along with Fred and George." She said, her breath hitching in the faintest at Fred's name. Her own words brought the thought of him with many girls through her mind and it upset her. The Italian nodded "Alright." He said obediently. Biagio looked at her as Ella turned away from him and looked at the now smoldering pile of coals. "Your turn." He said, patting her knee again. "Not yet." She said to him while tossing her legs off the chair and pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "I don't have a lot to say yet." She said, looking back at him "So it'll just be pointless and boring." She said "It's fair though." Biagio said quickly, causing the brunette to sigh.

"Fred." She said, "I can't stop myself from thinking about him." She said, still looking at the blonde at her side. The first year had a large grin plastered on his lips, "Oh really now? I figured he fancied you, when you going to tell him?" he asked her. "I'm not." Ella said to him flatly. "Nor are you." she said, again using the tone she often used with her brother. "Thinking about someone and actually fancying them is different." She said, explaining herself. The younger boy nodded. "We should be getting to bed, we have classes." Ella said as she pushed herself off the chair and offered her hand to the blonde, pulling him off the chair. "Good night." She said, turning and shuffling her feet to the tunnel that leads to her dorm. "Night," Biagio said more to himself as he went into the opposite direction.

_The nights were beginning to get colder and colder, though the snow refused to fall yet. Late September was still too early for Jack Frost to show. The tournament champions are to be chosen soon. All schools are getting anxious to see who will represent them the best, which student will make their school proud. As the deadline showed its face, all students, native and foreign alike, could not hold their excitement any longer._

Breakfast the next morning was nothing out of the ordinary, besides the few glances from the Slythrin table though that was to be expected. Again Biagio had his place at Ella's side, while the Drumstrang Emil on her other. Still Ella ate slowly, paying attention to the first year whom was talking about the dream he had, and half to Emil who she forgot about his topic. While Ella was taking a bite of dry toast, the young blonde beside her was forcefully pulled from his seat, knocking over his plate and two water goblets as he staggered for his balance. "Morning George, Fred, Lee." Ella said, not looking at the commotion next to her; though it obviously caught Emil's attention. "Lets take a walk." George said, more demanded at Biagio while pulling him from the Great hall with his arm draped across his shoulders. Lee immediately took the first years place while Fred leaned against his dark skinned friend. "Rumors spread like wild fire here, don't they?" Lee asked while beginning to finish what was left on Biagio's plate. "Of course." Ella answered, looking at the two new faces at the table. "So you know about the stunt that sleazy girl pulled on little Biagio then." Fred asked. Ella nodded "He explained himself last night." She said. "So he is not to blame." she added as she stood and looked at them. "Oh, we know, George just wants to give him a lesson which girls are good for him and what not." Fred said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

Lee then lead the way out of the Great Hall, Ella and Fred close at his heels. "You know that the Champions are going to be called at dinner, right?" Lee asked as he slowed his pace to walk next to them as the three wondered about the hall. "Yeah." Fred said while Ella nodded. "You think I'm going to be called?" Lee asked the two of them, looking at them, his expression almost serious but the corners of his lips smiled. "Oh sure! You'd make a great champion!" Fred said, his over enthusiasm and sarcasm made the dark skinned boy laugh and Ella giggle. "No." She said, looking at Lee. "You're brave, but not a fighter." She said with a single nod. Fred began to laugh before she managed to finish the sentence and Lee smiled at her. "Yeah, good point. I'd more likely get people to laugh than finish a challenge." He said, understanding her reasoning.

As the three of them wondered around their schools hall ways before their classes started, a pack of Beauxbaton girls walked past; backs straight and heads held high, causing both boys to look at the girls until they passed completely. "I don't see it." Lee said first. "Sure, some are pretty, but I still don't see the hype on them." He said. "You, and, I both." Fred added.

"So, which house do you think the Hogwarts champion will be from?" Lee asked, hopping ahead of his two friends and walking backward to see them clearer. "Why, Gryffindor of course!" Fred said loudly, getting other Gryffindor students within hearing range to cheer for their house with pride; Lee was no exception. "Ravenclaw." Ella said, glancing at the boy at her side, then looking at the one before her. "Why?" Both men asked at once. "They're smart, they'll think through the obstacles instead of going at them head on." She said, speaking slowing almost as if the two boys were dumb. "Are you saying that Gryffindor's are dumb?" Lee asked, frowning at the girl. "No, you implied that yourself." She said, a smile forming at the same time as Fred. "Walked right into that one." He said. Lee only laughed and agreed.

"Mary! Mary Wait!" Only one person within the school called Ella by the first part of her name. Ella turned around to watch her cousin run up to the group of three. "Morning Seamus." She said to him when he was close enough to hear her, the boy smiled back at her. "Morning Mary." He said. "Mary?" Both Fred and Lee asked, glancing at their female friend. "Mary-Ella." Ella said, looking at them "You, as my friends, should have known that." She said turning back to her family. "Me mam sent a letter this morning, She an' Dad are coming to Hogwarts to watch the first task then they announce the date." Seamus said; his accent clearly much thicker than his cousin's. "It also said that your dad is coming as well. Though… no mention of your mam…" The fourth said, clearly confused. "I doubt she'd come, she dislikes magic. You know that Seamus." Ella said; the younger boy nodded. "Forgot," he said. "Guess it's just you an' your dad then." Seamus stated, more to himself. "Plus you, and your parents. Mum would just put a damper on everything anyways. You know how she is." Ella said with a smile. "Do I ever. Well, just wanted to let you know, since mum said to let you know." Seamus said, quickly looking behind him then looking back at her. "Thanks." Ella said.

"I didn't know you were related to Finnigan." Lee said, looking at the brunette girl. "It never came up." Ella said with a half shrug. "How come he calls you Mary, instead of Ella like the rest of us?" Fred asked; he knew the answer –he asked before, but he completely forgot. "My whole family does, sounds more mature to them." Ella said. "Can we~?" Lee started to ask. "No." She snapped quickly at him. Fred smiled. "You two don't look alike." Lee added. "He's a cousin, so we shouldn't look alike." She said.

As night fell; all students flooded into the Great Hall for dinner; most too anxious to eat because of the news that will be delivered after the meal.

Ella sat next to Biagio, who sighed. "How was your talk with George?" she asked, taking a few piece of food onto her place and looking at him. Biagio gave her a tired look, "Exhausting." "That's George for you, the more confident one of the pair." Ella said as she started to eat, again slowly. "He kept going on and on about what girls are safe and how Slythrins are not." He said as he shoveled food into his mouth. "You learn your lesson though?" Ella asked him, getting a rapid head nod for an answer. "Have I ever." He said, looking at her. "Good." Ella said as she took a bite of some of the fruit she put onto her plate.

"So you never put your name into the goblet?"

"No."

"Still didn't feel up to it?"

"No."

"Heard it was dangerous."

"It is, wizards and witches have been killed. Its not rare, fatalities."

"Oh… Glad I'm not old enough then.

"Me too."

Dumbledore took his place at the podium at the front of the Great Hall; every person went quiet as Filtch brought in the goblet on its stand. "Tonight is the night that we name our Champions." The Hogwarts headmaster began, "Only one will representing their school. Again, this tournament is not for the faint of heart. Those names who will be called must compete to the best of their abilities in order to complete the tasks with their lives." He said as the goblets fire changed. Dumbledore raised his hand into the air as the first piece of parchment was sent out. "Our Drumstrang champion is," He started as he read the paper, taking a moment to reread the name, "Victor Krum!" he said, his voice echoing through the room. All men from Drumstrang cheered for their champion, knowing that the man had it in him to fight for the goblet; being a professional Quidditch player, he obviously had the strength and stamina to put on a good show.

Again the Goblet's fire changed, sending out another piece of paper, and again Dumbledore caught it. "Our Hogwarts Champion is," he began, again rereading the name, "Cedric Diggory!" The headmaster barely had the chance to finish the name before Cedric was pushed out of his seat and having most of the Hogwarts students cheer for him. He followed Victor into the back room to wait for instructions.

A final time the Goblet's fire changed, sending out the last name; on a doily no less. "Our Beauxbaton Champion is," again taking the chance to reread the name, "Fleur Delacour!" Immediately all the French girls cheered for their representative as she followed the path the two men before her had taken into the back room.

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the last of the cheering and began his speech about the respect of the champions, and the courage they must show for their schools. Only a few sentences in, he was cut off by once again, the Goblet's fire changing and sending out another parchment of paper. Dumbledore, along with mostly everyone in the room was confused as the paper fluttered down. The Hogwarts headmaster quickly snatched the paper from the air and read it, his expression changed from confusion to almost anger. "Harry Potter!" he yelled out into the silent crowd. He again called the boy's name, as the black haired boy stood and carefully walked up to the old man.

The two took a quick moment to talk to one another before sending him after the previous three students. The teachers quickly followed after, and then the students went into a uproar. "Why are their four?" Biagio asked Ella quickly, as soon as the last teacher was out of sight. "I don't know. I believe that is what the professors are going to figure out." She said to the younger boy.

_Everything in the world happens for a reason, and every action will have a reaction. If you can not find an explanation for the path you have chosen, then you are going in the right direction. If you question others, you will only get more questions. If another wizard is added to the Tri-wizard Tournament, then he must be there, despite what the outcome may become._

_**Hey Ella,**_

_**Real shocker 'ay? Harry being allowed to participate, how did his name even get into the goblet in the first place? If George nor I couldn't do it… Then how the bloody hell did he? Ron is completely furious at him, I can see why though.**_

_**Lee, George and I are going to Hogsmeade this weekend, you want to tag along? Its not scheduled for a school trip, so we are going to have to sneak out after our last classes. **_

_**If not, I'll bring you back something.**_

_**I'll make it special~.**_

_**Always Yours,**_

_**Fred.**_


End file.
